


The Long Way ‘Round

by GingerWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, Miraculous Ladybug Season 3 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, a bridge to the ending of the season finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerWolf/pseuds/GingerWolf
Summary: Marinette has never doubted herself more. Chat has never been more conflicted. Their lives dancing in circles through fate as they wrestle the demons inside and outside. Will Ladybug get back her confidence? Will Adrien finally choose a path? Will Marinette find her true self amongst the chaos or will she fall into the darkness?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Today Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Miraculous fic, so I apologize in advance for any oddities in characters. Feel free to give me feedback to help make my writing better.

Marinette gets home late. Landing on her balcony per usual to sneak in through the hatch above her loft. She releases her transformation as she flops onto her bed. Today was a very long day even by a superhero's standards. She rolls onto her side, Tikki mirroring her from her tiny pillow. The look they share resonates deeply. Master Fu. He's gone and she's the new guardian. Tears prick in her eyes. It's all her fault. If she'd paid more attention. If she wasn't so scatterbrained. If she hadn't rushed because she was jealous. She was jealous and it could've been the end of everything. She doesn't deserve the honor of being Ladybug.

She rolls over, unable to bear it if she saw the same in Tikki's eyes. ‘It's all your fault my Master is gone.’ The voice in her head hauntingly similar. Frighteningly so. She curls tightly in on herself. Self doubt seeping into her from every thought and action over the last three years. Hours pass as she picks at herself with the meticulous eye of a seamstress. "No." Master Fu's final words to her replay once again. "Ladybug you are the best miraculous holder I've ever met. You have made mistakes but who hasn't? What matters is to fix them."

She sits up. The suddenness of it startles Tikki who shoots up in panic. "Fix my mistakes?" Tikki fixes her with a confused stare. "I think I have an idea." Marinette hops down from her loft and begins to pace. Thoughts racing a mile a minute. Then her eyes settle by chance on the miracle box. "That's it. Tikki! Spots on!"

……………………

Chat Noir doesn't want to go home. Not after everything that happened today. His Lady was in distress, deaf to his words and encouragement. Groaning in frustration he falls back against the cool metal of the Eiffel. He loves this place. It's where he first fell for the confident, justice fuelled Ladybug. His cheeks burn from the memory. Ladybug is everything he wishes he could be in his life. Strong, determined, outspoken. If he had an ounce of what she had he'd march up to his father and demand to have his freedom. Demand justice. Demand his father and not the cold shouldered employer. But alas it's all just wistful thinking.

Today he saw more of her than she’s ever let him. Vulnerable. Riddled with self-doubt. He loves that she trusted him with the small crack under the mask. Maybe he could convince her to show him more. Let him be the one she runs to and not this other boy. He can't help the grimace that forms on his face at the thought of him. Who is he? This person so perfect he captured his Lady's affections first. He doesn't get far in the thought when a small tap echoes against the metal nearby. His Lady has landed. Propping himself on his elbows he levels her a questioning look over his shoulder. "Ladybug? Come to watch the twinkling lights of our great city from the comforting embrace of yours truly?" He flashes her his best catwalk smile, but his heart isn't in it. Not tonight. With a sigh he sits up. "You should be resting. You had a long day my Lady."

"I could say the same to you Minou." She walks over to join him, sitting at the edge to dangle her feet over the city. "Why are you still out Kitty? You do know you're not actually nocturnal, right?"

“I don’t want to go home yet.” He can’t hide the emptiness in him at the thought of going back. “Allow me a few moments more milady then I’ll go back to my gilded cage and await the next time I see your beautiful face.” He means it to be flirtatious but it just comes out sad.

Ladybug notices, a sad smile pulling at her lips. “I in no way wish to rush you home. Actually I was hoping to talk to you?” She gives him a hopeful look so he nods her on. “Chat you know that boy I told you about? The one I said I loved?” She scoots closer and places her hand on his shoulder.

Chat tenses. “Yeah?”

“Well I want to apologize for today. For everything that happened. It was because of how I felt about him that things got really messed up today. I’m sorry.” She gives his shoulder a squeeze before dropping her hand to her lap, looking out at the city with mournful eyes.

He has to say something, assure her that he would never blame her for bad luck. “It’s not your fault Bug-”

“Let me get this out.” She cuts him off sharply, but he can tell she doesn’t mean harm by it. “Sorry.” She looks down at her hands as they twist in her lap. “Because of how I felt in my personal life I made a big mistake today and worse I used my power as ladybug to get in the way.”

“That’s… Ladybug?” Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. He wants to pull her against him, but the look she gives him makes him stop mid reach. She’s not done and wants to finish. So he lets her.

“I abused my power of decision. I called in a new hero not only for backup but because I was too close to the situation. Because of my mistake every miraculous holder I’ve called on, all of Paris, and even Master Fu have suffered. From now on I must work to fix my mistakes if ever hope to repair the damage I caused. I’ve decided to visit the holders and explain to each of them the situation regarding their identities and apologize for my part in causing it. I will explain why we can no longer risk calling on them and assure them that I will work towards their forgiveness of my failure.” She looks back to him the tears still evident but outshined by her determination and… something else. “Chat? Am I forgiven? I couldn’t bear it if y-”

“Of course! I never held you responsible for any of this.” He scoots closer, desperately grabbing her shoulders, hoping to whatever higher power listening that she believed his words and stopped blaming herself. But the look in her eyes dropped his stomach while releasing a million butterflies in its place. She looked so defeated as she slowly leaned towards him. His hands still gripped her shoulders, but he’ll admit not as tightly.

“I decided to do one more thing, Chat. Want to guess it or should I just tell you?” She murmurs not quite looking.

“I-I-I t-think you should just tell me. Honesty is the best policy I always say.” He couldn’t think let alone make a guess as to what thoughts those sad but hooded eyes held.

“I decided to give up. I’m done chasing someone who doesn’t see me no matter how hard I try. Why agonize and cry over whether or not some boy loves me as a friend or more when there’s someone right in front of me that makes it very clear?” The knowing, playful smirk on her face clashed harshly with the hopelessness in her gaze.

His stomach twists. She’s saying everything he’s always dreamed of, but her heart’s not in it. Anger bubbles deep in his stomach at the realization that he would just be a placeholder. He refuses to be some second choice thrown a bone just because she can’t bear the thought of being unloved. He pops up, pushing her away from him, but she follows like she’s some moth to his flame. “What’s wrong with you?” He spits trying to avoid her hands as she reaches for him. “I thought you cared about me? How could you say everything I’ve ever hoped but only as some twisted resignation of fate?” She halts. Realization hitting her hopefully. He can feel his eyes burning with angry tears. “I need some space Bug.”

Her arms fall to her sides. “Chat I-“

“Leave.” He growls not wanting her to see the tears threatening to spill over.

She straightens, whips out her yo-yo and swings out over the city of lights. His eyes follow her for a moment before he crumples onto himself and let’s all of it out. Screaming his curses at his fate and bad luck. Howling his pain into the night sky as just another unlucky soul amongst millions.


	2. It's Getting Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night drags on for our heroine, each minute seemingly dragging her deeper into a funk that seems impossible to escape. On a seperate note, she's not exactly the only one drowning in the same funk.

Luka has never been more exhausted in his life when he finally rolls his bike over the gangway of home. Hawkmoth really derailed deliveries so he volunteered to stay and help make them. The Liberty fast asleep, he wastes no time quietly making his way to his room below deck. It was a long day to say the least and as he drops his helmet at the end of his bed he finally allows himself to think. 

Today really happened. He repeats it over and over in his mind, yet he still can't believe it. He sits on his bed pulling his guitar into his lap. "Don't think, feel." With a long release of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding his fingers start to pluck out a jumbled discorded riff. Gritting his teeth he pushes through it, trying to slowly work the events out. 

So many things happened all at once and it makes chaos of his strings. He's always been calm in the face of chaos, with the lifestyle he lives few things are ever certain. Today was different. The tears in her eyes are the first thing he remembers and it will haunt him for weeks. Melancholy and hurt leak into the notes. 

He gets flashes of memory, watching through the eyes of the stranger who fought Paris' heros. It wasn't truly him, he would never harm either of them, but he can still feel each hit he landed, each hit he received, even hours after Ladybug's Lucky Charm erased the evidence. An uneasy shudder runs through him, his breathing becoming shaky and shallow. Blinking he begins to feel stray tears clump into his lashes. His feelings are getting away from him. His mouth feels dry. He's cold. Numb. 

What did I do? Did I hurt her? He can’t remember and it twists his guts. Panic slowly seeps into him. His head feels heavy, his body light and tingling as it vibrates with energy. The sound of his guitar hitting the ground as it slips from his fingers echoes in the empty silence and he just sits there staring. Regardless of if he directly fought her or not he still betrayed her trust by turning on her. He betrayed Paris’ hero, betrayed the girl he…

“Marinette I'm so sorry.” His fingers twist into his hair as he curls over himself, tears dripping onto his knees. He'd never seen her so torn apart and it twists him inside. Her tears. Her pain. He felt it in his bones. He shielded her, tried to protect her, but it was the wrong enemy. During the fight he felt the doubt suffocating her, the stranger hoped for it, self-defeat almost certain. Still, she won the fight, that girl is too amazing to lose to such a scummy plan. It brings a soft warmth to his chest remembering Hawkmoth frustration at yet another thwarted plan. Yet even in victory a deep loss had rippled through her.

He couldn’t help her then. He wants to. He longs to show her just how amazing she is. Reveal that he knows her, all of her, she doesn't need to hide. Not from him. 

But she needs to accept herself on her own. He knows that. He needs that. Otherwise the song he's been hearing since she stumbled into his life will disappear. Today it almost had. A rough gasp pulls his lips apart bringing a small sob with it as he holds himself tighter. If he shows her the way before she's ready she'll lose the one thing that truly is inside her heart. She will become what someone else has decided she should be on the deepest level and that is a pain he cannot bear to put her through. Not after today. Not ever.

……………

It’s getting late and Marinette is exhausted. The visits to everyone are almost over but never easier. With each visit it becomes harder to explain and much more painful to admit her failures. Kim, Max, Nino, Alya, Kagami, she even went to see Chloe for whatever help that did. Her cheek still burns from the slap she received as she was very promptly kicked out. She had hoped Chat would’ve been there with her, holding her hand through it, and defending her when they lashed out with any and every emotion. Of course she screwed that up too. Why didn’t she think about how it would sound? 

“He probably hates me now.” She whimpers into her hands as Tikki chows down on a macaroon from her purse. “I totally made it sound like I was only picking him because I’m feeling lonely or rejected.”

“It didn’t sound good, no.” Tikki murmurs. Tonight’s been rough on them both. “He’ll come around Marinette, it is Chat after all.” An encouraging smile is all the tired kwami can muster before slowly floating back to her snack.

Marinette gives her a few more minutes to rest before calling out the transformation. Luka is the last person on her list and the last person she wants to see right now. He reads her too well. She’s afraid one word from him would break her, bust down every shoddily repaired wall, and leave her exposed to the punishing extent of his disappointment once she tells him the truth.

What if he gives her the same look as Chat, spits the same words as Chloe, pleads the same pleas as Alya and Nino? The thought sends waves of fear and anxiety through her. “Please.” She begs nothing and no one as she swings along the bank of the Seine towards the Liberty. “Please don’t hurt me too.”

It takes all of a few minutes to silently land atop the deck of Luka’s sleeping home. With a steadying breath she squares her shoulders in preparation for another trip on the emotional roller coaster of her night. Slowly she sneaks through the empty rooms cautious of any late night water or bathroom trips from his family. This is so weird. I’m sneaking into a boys room in the dead of night praying not to run into his mother or sister. She shakes her head clear of that particular thought path. She’s right outside his room when she hears it, “I’m so sorry…,” and her stomach drops.

She surges forward into his room not caring about the implications or what awaits her on the other side. “Luka?” Her voice is only as loud as she dares in the silence of the boathouse. He’s curled over himself, fingers twisted into his hair, the knees of his jeans soaked by the tears that leak from his scrunched eyes. He doesn’t seem to notice she’s there so she reaches out to touch his shoulder, “L-Luka?”

“Marinette?” His head snaps up, shock and pain swirling in his red rimmed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! I finished the second chapter. This is really helping break up my writers block and I'm so happy that even a few people like it. Not sure how long this will be but so far it's looking good. As always I'm open to comments on how I can improve. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.


	3. Emptiness of Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it."  
> Adrien finally makes it home to unexpected revelations.

Adrien practically throws himself out of his transformation the moment he's in his room. Breathing heavily both from the exertion of his rush back and the anxiety building in his chest. He begins to pace, frantically whipping his hands, clenching and unclenching. Why was this happening to him? He must have royally messed up in a past life or he’s just cursed? He passes by his coffee table too closely and stumbles. Catching himself he opts to sit on the couch, pacing has proven dangerous. He’s unfocused. Movement catches his eye as Plagg floats up to him cautiously.

“That was unexpected.” He rubs the back of his head awkwardly his gaze wandering the room, only landing on Adrien for a sec before shooting off again. “You okay Adrien?”

The concern in Plagg’s voice pulls heat into his eyes so he looks down at his lap. It takes a moment before he can pinpoint what’s bothering him most, but when he does it’s shocking and a bit sad if he’s honest. “For a second...,” his voice falters and he looks up, into, the Kwami’s eyes as tears leak onto his cheeks, “For a second, I thought she could actually see me.” Plagg launches forward to hug Adrien, wishing he wasn’t so small. The act startles Adrien. Plagg has never been the affectionate type but the Kwami burying his face against his shirt fills him with relief. So what if Ladybug doesn’t see him? Plagg does and just when the thought pops into his head his phone pings.

Adrien slowly pulls it from the pocket of his jeans. He hasn’t checked it in hours so he’s scared to know just how many angry messages he’s received from his father. The screen lights up the moment he turns it over. A defeated sigh escapes him as he's assaulted by several notifications. First of which is the Ladyblog, which practically covers his screen with it's recent updates on the happenings involving Ladybug and Chat Noir over the last twenty-four hours. Since he's not exactly interested in reliving it right now he just closes the app. The next notification he sees makes him even more tired. There are seven missed calls from Nathalie and his father collating in one voicemail he's reluctant to listen to, but he knows he should.

"Adrien." His father's cold voice greets him through the speaker seeming no more distant than usual. "I am very disappointed to leave a message instead of speaking to you personally about this matter, but seeing as I have already wasted so much time trying to contact my own son, I don't see a point to beating around the bush: Nathalie has been admitted to the hospital and I will be in New York for Fashion Week. Expect my return on Monday. In the meantime, I had a copy of your prepared schedule put on your desk which you are to adhere to during my absence." Adrien expects that to be the end of the message, but there's a soft sigh that loosens some tension in his shoulders. "I love you son and I look forward to seeing you when I return... please be sure to visit Nathalie during some of your graciously allotted free time." The click that ends the message hangs in the dead air of his room. Adrien and Plagg exchange shocked expressions before both rush to his desk to look at his schedule.

‘Graciously allotted’ is an understatement they soon realize once the schedule in question is in hand. The only things written are his normal school schedule along with his fencing lessons and his normal curfew. The latter of which he's already breaking considering it's well past one. Aside from those few things a small note is written at the bottom: You have permission to use the free time however you wish as long as you give twenty four hour notice to any plans you have made. You can thank Ms. Tsurugi for this as she has informed me of recent events between you two. Be responsible and don’t disappoint me.

“Recent event? Oh my…” Confusion at the memo bleeds into burning embarrassment. “Plagg please kill me. I can’t believe I forgot.” Adrien rubs furiously at his face hoping to scrub his embarrassment away. Another ping from his phone whips his attention back to the couch and he sprints back to it, leaping over it and slamming into the cushion. It’s a message from Kagami, his face heats further.

“It’s late but I wish to convey my thanks for allowing me to confess my feeling to you and your acceptance of my affection.”

His heart flutters in his chest. Kagami. How had he forgotten? She had been the whole reason he was so wound up he couldn’t sit still. He’d run all around Paris trying to tire himself out. He stopped for a moment's reprieve only to have one small interaction with Ladybug robbed him of his senses.

“Plagg I’m such an idiot.” Adrien, throwing up his arms in frustration, flops back against the couch.

“Well I’m not one to disagree with that, but aren’t you being a little hard on yourself? You have been in love with Ladybug for years so of course her convoluted confession would confuse you.” Plagg coughs out sardonically as he floats next to Adrien’s head, slowly rotating from upright to upside down and back as he asks, “Have I waited the appropriate amount of time to finally get some cheese?”

The question throws Adrien again and he can’t help the fit of laughter, “Yes Plagg you can have as much cheese as you’d like. I’ll even order more for delivery.” Adrien sits up wiping away the tears of laughter, picks up his phone and types out a quick message hoping his feelings get across well.

“Thank for being honest and I would be the most foolish of fools not to accept the affection of someone I both respect and admire.”

A moment passes before his phone pings. 

“Though I’m happy you respect and admire me I must admit I’m wanting to know if I stir any other feelings?”

Adrien wonders briefly if it's possible to overheat from blushing and before he can fully think he types, “I feel a lot of things: you’re beautiful, strong, confident, and now that you have reminded me of it I can still feel your kiss.” Pressing send he throws his phone to the end of the couch, holding a pillow out as a barrier to protect him from her response. 

Nothing. 

He waits a few minutes and still nothing. 

Groaning he rolls onto the floor practically inch-worming his way to the bathroom. Maybe a shower will quell his turbulent mind and put out the flames in his cheeks.

………………………

Half an hour later he emerges clean and ready for bed. His heart still hurts, but he’s hopeful that things are looking up in his personal life at least. The thought has him finally feeling calm enough to sleep. He retrieves his phone from its exile on the couch and checks the battery before plugging it in at his desk. 

She responded.

“I’m glad.”

“That might be too simple of a word”

“I’m overjoyed you feel that I am beautiful and I was worried you might’ve been thrown off by my forwardness.”

Three messages spaced evenly over the time he spent ‘calming down’. He’s mid reply when another text flies onto his screen.

“I can still feel it too. It is very distracting.”

A part of his soul leaves his body and any guilt about today vanishes with his response.

“I look forward to being very distracting in the future.”

……………

“Marinette?”

He freezes.

Watching as her eyes slowly widen, going through every emotion possible.

“W-what?” She practically hurls herself back against the door. All attempts at stealth thrown out as her panicked breathing descends into stuttered out excuses and ludicrous mendacities. The truth staring them both in the face.

“Sorry.” Defeat obvious in his voice. Luka stands up and turns to her, trying his best to keep the panic down. “I never planned on telling you I knew. I wanted you to tell me when or if you were ever ready.” He hates the sound of it but the damage is done.

“Luka I…” She looks away, eyebrows knitted in some combination of unpleasant emotions. “This was a mistake. Sorry for coming here.” She flings the door open, darting away, escaping the only thing she can think of.

Luka launches himself after her. “Don’t. I'm sorry. Please…” He slams into a body, both tumbling to the ground. “Jules?” He quickly helps her up.

“Luka? I heard a bang. What’s going on?” Her voice laced with confusion and exhaustion. “I thought I saw someone leave your room…” A squeak of excitement betrays her thoughts and before he can say anything otherwise she squeals and chases the quickly retreating figure.

They both burst onto the deck in time to see her swinging away over the silhouetted buildings along the bank. Luka curses under his breath. He messed up royally. Juleka picks up on his distress, eyes wide with amusement and wonder. “Jules it’s not what you think-”

“Scandal!” She cuts him off. “Ladybug fleeing the room of a boy late, said boy disheveled, sweaty and panicking most likely because he ran into his sister as she discovered them-”

His hands find her mouth, head whipping over his shoulder wary of anyone overhearing her steadily increasing volume. “Jules please keep your voice down.” She nods with a wicked look in her eyes. He sighs and releases her knowing full well there’s no changing her mind. “You’ve been hanging around Rose too much you know that?” Sighing he returns to his room leaving her to invent wild stories he knows he'll never hear the end of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updates I was trying to take advantage of an empty house but I should be updating more often now.  
> As always feel free to share any opinions on how I can make the read better.


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comes to a resolution, Adrien's got a hot date, and Luka has cravings. Where will it all lead?

Marinette discards her schoolbag the moment she’s finally in her room. Today was way too crazy. Dropping onto her chaise she honestly wishes she had skipped school. She was late as alway, but that didn’t stop the girl from assaulting her the moment their free period started. Apparently, Juleka had seen Ladybug leaving Luka’s room late and now Marinette could practically see the fantasy of a grand star-crossed romance twinkle in the eyes of the whole class. Marinette spent most of the day after red faced and sinking ever further into her seat.  
What made the day worse was when Nino finally explained to a very confused Adrien what the girls were all squealing about during free period. She’d never seen such a dark expression cross his face even if it was only a second. When classes were over he just shrugged past Nino and walked out of school. Worried, she tried to follow him as Ladybug swearing to herself it was only a caution against an akuma, but no purple butterfly showed up and she dipped out when she saw him meeting up with Kagami.

She was happy for them even though her chest ached. She had to be strong for herself and for Paris. She had seen Master Fu off the day prior, her eyes land on the newly position gramophone hiding the miracle box on her desk, and her heart tugs again at the memory. He’d written her a letter. She had read it several times since that afternoon, it’s final message reverberating through her heart.

“It’s the ability to accept the changes by yourself, to accept everything, even when life doesn’t give you what you’ve hoped for. The true gift is life itself.” She murmurs to herself. She thinks over the last few years, of all the challenges she has been through, that everyone has been through., and she feels like maybe, just maybe, she can forgive herself and become the person she really wants to be. Not for Adrien. Not for Paris. For her and her alone. As selfish as it feels to think that way it also feels the closest to right she's been about anything lately.

Finally feeling less battered and heavy she sits up with new found determination. “All right!” She hops to her feet turning to her Kwami with fire in her eyes. “Let’s ride this train home, Tikki, and finish this homework fast so we can eat sweets and play games!” 

“Let’s do it!” Tikki giggles mirroring her holder enthusiasm.

……………………

Adrien was startled to learn about Luka. Maybe he’s the boy- no he knows Ladybug too well and she never reacted like he was her crush during any of their encounters together. What he’s really worried about is Marinette. Didn’t she like Luka? He remembers the double date they went on and how she looked so flushed. How did that rumor really make her feel? He can feel himself getting angry again so he pushes the memory of her red faced anguish down deep.

Kagami. Focus.

They are meeting up to go visit Nathalie then get some dinner. His father gave him the whole week and he plans to use his freedom well. His car rounds the corner and comes to a stop. He sees her waiting for him in a black high waisted skirt with her form fitting maroon turtleneck tucked into the waist. He swallows thickly, nerves fluttering in his stomach, and steps out of the car onto the curb. So far she hasn’t noticed the car or him, his eyes skate down the line of her legs in those sheer tights, his face heats. He could already feel his hands becoming clammy so he shoves them into his pockets. He’s so nervous and excited he feels like puking and dancing at the same time. His saving grace, she’s finally noticed him awkwardly standing by the car and mirrors his same predicament.

He had changed in the car, not wanting to wear school clothes to his first real date. He went with casual but dressed up. Channeling his model style and Chat confidence he struts up to her and savors the way her calm expression cracks as her eyes float up his form. Hands tucked into his faded denim jeans, a grey cardigan slung through his arm in case of a late night chill, he stands before her in a thin white dress shirt rolled to the elbows and mostly buttoned, thanks to his Chat alter ego. He wants to tease her, especially with how he promised to be distracting, but it turns into a sheepish grin to hopefully distract from the burning sensation of his ears.

“Hi.” They say in unison, both turning crimson.

“You look amazing, Kagami.” He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her back to the car. “Thank you for agreeing to come with me.” He holds the door open for her.

“Anything when it’s you.” She breathes as she slips gracefully into his car.

He straightens and walks around to his side, never having been more excited to go to a hospital in his life.

……………………

Luka grimaces at the seemingly endless string of questions Rose asks excitedly. It’s been hours of this nonstop since Juleka got back from school, Rose hardly stops to breath. “Sorry Rose, but I’m not in any kind of romantic relationship with Ladybug. She just stopped by to check on me after the Akuma I swear.” He reiderates for the hundredth time, making a show of crossing his heart with his finger. “Scouts honor.”

Still undeterred she clutches their hands together, eyes practically sparkling and sighs, “So romantic.”

Luka chuckles and slowly worms out of her grasp. “Well anyway I’ll leave you two to do your project.” He gives them each a playfully pointed look with his reminder and they groan.

He wanders into the kitchen to make them some snacks. Admittedly, he's pretty hungry but not altogether sure what he’s craving. He decides to take his bike around until he finds something that fits. As he pedals he allows his mind to wander to blue eyes and pigtails, absentmindedly humming along to the melody his thoughts bring. Suddenly, he finds himself craving chinese and chuckles as he turns the corner toward his favorite takeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ  
> So yeah I got bogged by working two jobs sorry sorry about the delay again.
> 
> As always happy to hear any thought on how I could improve.


End file.
